NaLu Week 2016
by SalvationNaLu
Summary: One NaLu one shot per day for seven days based on specific prompts -Rated T just in case-
1. Chapter 1

**So NaLu week is finally upon us! I'm so excited for this week of one shots are you? I hope you are! Anyway I only own the story not the characters.**

 **Longing**

* * *

This was becoming a normal routine for Lucy, everyday after school she would walk home and go to her laptop and boot it up. Waiting for the blue screen to light up in more colors she thought back to the last day of school, one of the boys from her class had asked her out in a last attempt to win her heart before summer break. Lucy immediately declined after all someone else holds her heart in their hands, FireDragon400, or as she had gotten to know him Natsu Dragneel. Of course he doesn't know this, she feared he would think she was weird, all she knew about him was how he sounded and talked not how he looked or were he lived. Lucy didn't find this unfair, not in the slightest he knew just about the same as her. After a few more seconds of painful waiting her computer boots up to the login screen, smashing down onto her keyboard she puts in her password, StarGazeWN400 It was long yes but she found it the easiest to remember.

Opening her FireFox browser she entered the first letter of the link she always went to and pressed enter, if this didn't show how much she went there then what will? Immediately being bombarded with happy summer break and H.A.G.S messages from her five friends, Gray or IceDeamonSilver had blue text, Levy or BookShrimp101 with orange text, Erza as ReQuipTower1111 with gray (she insits silver) text, IornDragon400 as Gajeel with black text, Natsu with red text, and Lucy as StarKeys400 with yellow (she also insists golden) text. "Okay Okay, guys I get it it's finally summer!" She typed into the small rectangle at the bottom of the page.

"Lu-Chan we all got pleted with comments it's your turn now!" Levy's orange text showed, Lucy could imagine her smiling at her screen with evil intents. None of them knew were they all lived and none of them knew how they looked, although they all knew how they each sounded.

Smiling at her screen reading all of the messages a certain color stood out the most, red. "H.A.G.S to you guys too." Lucy typed after the onslaught stopped, she was content of the idea of spending three months like this even if she did wish they could see each other at some point. Getting the idea into her friends' heads would be hard or so she thought. "Hey, we should all find out a way to meet up... IRL." There was a long pause in the chat, yes the awkwardness translates.

A few moments later she got a bunch of totally and sures from everyone, smiling at her screen she heard a high pitched beep signaling that someone started a private chat with her. "I would love to meet you Luce" She loved that nickname Natsu had given her, it was for his personal use only even if it started with a simple typo. "When we do meat you need to bring the real version of cards against humanity with you." Smiling at the fact that he remembered she once said she owned the real game, it was after the first time her and the other five in the group had played pretend you're xyzzy a free online version of it.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Erza would kill me if I showed up without it, she loves that game to bits." Seeing the blue light go red she went back to the main chat. "So, when should we meet?" Again the chat paused. "And wouldn't we need to tell everyone where we live, for all we know one of us lives in a different country." Sighing to herself she began having major doubts about the idea.

"Everyone say where they live on three." Everyone joined in to the count down before taking an extra second to type their location. "Magnolia, Fiore." Was what everyone replied at the same time.

"Wow..." Grinning like a mad woman Lucy started making up plans on what they could do. "We should all video chat so we don't ask random people if they're us." Not making a lot of sense at the moment she bounced ecstatically at the idea of finally being able to meet Natsu. Internally deciding that she would confess to him then no questions asked.

"Let's meet up at this bar called Fairy Tail on sunday." Natsu added hoping that they all knew it.

"I've always wanted to go there! I live about ten minutes away from it." Lucy typed still ecstatic.

"How have you not been there?!" Gray typed, which surprised her Gajeel and Gray hardly ever comment and when they do it's normally not a lot.

"I haven't been there either,I think phantomlord is better anyway." Shocked once again she smiled that even the most unemotional people in the group are getting into meeting up.

"Okay then let's video chat tomorrow around four, I need to go clothes shopping I wanna look nice for sunday." Lucy stated and began waiting for the replies.

Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu all replied the same thing "...Girls..." Erza and Levy also said the same thing the only thing differentiating was her name. "Have fun Lu-Chan/Lucy!" Smiling she logged off to go shopping.

* * *

Lucy was majorly excited she was finally going to know how Natsu looks, not to mention all of her other friends. It was five minutes before four o'clock, they had all agreed earlier to make a skype account to talk to each other. After she finished downloading the program she rushed to login, immediately getting five friend requests she accepted them all and started the call. After everyone answered she began to feel nervous, what if they didn't like how she looked? "I'll go first." She stated swallowing every emotion except excitement, pressing the button to turn on her camera she watched the buffering circle load her picture up painfully slow. Once her image did appear her breath caught in her throat, the camera did her good though it perfectly captured how her lips were naturally glossy and how her hair curved in all the right places.

"Well dam!" She saw Gray's square light up telling her it was him who said it. "You're actually pretty cute." Following the statement there was deep growl to be heard from Natsu's square. "What do you want idiot it's true." Gray growled in response causing a full out fight between the two.

"I'll go next." A deep yet feminine voice came through Erza's square, ignoring the two boys who were fighting in the background they continued revealing their identity to each other. Erza seemed to be outside so the light reflected perfectly off of her red glossy hair which were a great contrast to her brown eyes.

"Wow Erza you look really good!" Lucy smiled at her friend trying to contain her excitement.

"Thank you Lucy, if you boys don't shut up I will personally punish you tomorrow!" Erza shouted into her microphone shooting a glare that Lucy could now tell really was scary. Instantly stopping Gray's box lit up next.

"I'll go." He stated, a few seconds later he was on the screen two... Seemingly naked.

"Gray! Put on some clothes!" Giving Lucy a questioning look he looked down and gasped.

"I swear I had a shirt on a second ago!" Running of the screen to presumably get a shirt she laughed nervously

"This is taking too long I say we all go at the same time." A gruff voice came from a square on the far right.

"I agree with Gajeel." Levy's square lit up in a somewhat high pitched voice. "Let's go." Staring at her screen she waited for one person in particular to show up.

The first thing she noticed was that he had pink hair and she actually liked it it surprisingly seemed to fit him, the second thing she noticed was his scarf. Looking over to the right she saw who had to be Gajeel, not being very shocked by the fact that he had so many piercings since he had revealed it many months ago. Then further to the left she saw Levy who had blue hair and looked like she was wearing orange, the two colors contrasted nicely. "I am so excited for tomorrow guys!"

* * *

Lucy was standing in front of the Fairy Tail bar which was surprisingly huge, Opening the door she was greeted by a beautiful platinum blonde wearing a red and pink dress. "Hello, you must be new here! What can I do for you?" Smiling sweetly she held out her hand in a greeting.

"I'm Lucy and, yeah I'm waiting for my friends, apparently four of them are regulars." Shaking the other woman's hand Lucy returned the smile.

"I'm Mirajane, although most just call me Mira. So you say they're regulars that means they have the chemical Fairy Tail tattoo, who are they?" Following Mira to the actual bar Lucy was bombarded with a multyatude of objects flying her way.

"Oh, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Levy." Giving Lucy an evil smirk she leaned into Lucy's personal space.

"Do you have a crush on one of them?" Gasping Lucy jumped back and almost fell onto a tiny old man holding a mug of beer.

"No, well actually yes." Giggling brightly Mira put down the cup she had started cleaning and jumped into the seat next to her.

"So tell me who is it?" Once again invading her by now non-existent personal space.

"It's uuhhh, N-Natsu." Blushing madly she looked down only to hear someone whistle into her ear.

"So you like that dense idiot, I gotta hand it to him you have some huge ta-tas!" A feminine voice said to her left, turning to see who said it Lucy was met face to face with a huge bear barrel being held by a girl in capris and a bikini top. Not wanting to continue either conversation she was left praying for her friends to show up, luckily her prayers were answered with her favorite nickname and a tap on the shoulder.

"Luce?" Spinning around faster than she thought possible she smiled brightly at the sight of all her friends. Letting confidence build up as much as possible she took in a deep breath before grabbing Natsu's wrist and standing up.

"I need to tell you something." A sheet of red coating her face she began dragging him to a more secluded area getting questioning looks from all her friends. Eventually landing behind a staircase she looked straight into his dark eyes.

"What is it Luce?" Taking one last breath she took his hands in hers.

"I like you Natsu, I have for a while now." Waiting for the initial shock to pass, looking down after a while her only hope being the fact that he hasn't pulled away yet her face turned even redder from embarrassment. Soon however, he pulled his hands away, thinking she had been rejected she jumped slightly when a hand touched her chin and pulled it up to look into his eyes. On his face was a small smile, a smile that made her smile with him. Leaning in closer his lips eventually touched down to hers in a long chaste kiss. One had was on the back of her head the other on the small of her back. Lucy snaked her arms around his neck and reluctantly pulled away for air, not being able to believe what just happened she stared at him dazed.

Pulling Lucy into a hug Natsu whispered into her ear. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now." Smiling brightly into his shoulder she let a giggle slip from her mouth. "Luce do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Pulling back to kiss him once more she smiled onto his mouth. "I take that as a yes?"

Laughing once more she nodded. "Yes." Walking hand in hand out from their hiding spot, walking up their confused looking friends Natsu sat down first.

"So what was that all about?" Gray asked looking up from his glass of iced water she guessed he had ordered while they were gone.

"Oh, nothing much." Natsu replied smiling Lucy was about to sit down next to him when he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Letting out a quick eep.

"What's going on here?" She could hear Erza say in a deep voice resembling a growl.

"Oh, nothing much." Turning up to look at him Lucy was as red faced as ever when he leaned down to kiss her for the third time that day. "Luce 's just my girlfriend now." Everyone in the entire bar was staring at them now with jaws dropped and wide eyes.

"Natsu actually got a girlfriend?!" Was the initial response from most while her friends from the internet where whispering to each other questioning when it happened. Mira and Cana gave me a thumbs up with a grin.

"Yup I'm his girlfriend." Smiling at the way it sounded coming from her mouth she hoped it would last forever. Turning around to once more touch her lips to his she smiled until her cheeks hurt, yup she could get used to this.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOOOOO, That was it Crappy right? I don't even know! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two, get ready for a one shot about reunion.**

 **Reunion**

* * *

"Has it really only been a year?" She was having a hard time not breaking down into sobs right then and there talking to her friend Levy about their special someones.

"I can't imagine how you feel Lu-Chan, Gajeel and I managed to fit in a wedding before they deployed." Smiling sadly at the mention of weddings, they were supposed to have theirs the day they all left Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal that is. "Think about it this way Lu-Chan if they haven't contacted you then that means they're still alive, they tell the spouse if the soldier passed away." Cringing at the thought of having to listen to them tell her about his death at her door with nothing but buttons left to give her, if she was lucky.

"Thank Levy-Chan, I feel sooo much better..." The blonde replied with sarcasm lacing her voice. Listening to her friend ramble on she walked into the kitchen to feed their cat Happy.

"Lu-Chan we both know Natsu he won't get himself killed, he won't let himself get killed... Neither will Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal, Juvia would hunt down who killed Gray and, Erza would bring Jallal back from the dead to kill him again." She laughed a bit with the last comment about Erza.

"It's kinda hard for Erza to know if she's out in Alvares too." Frowning once again she sighed and plopped down onto her couch.

"I still have no idea why she wanted to go too, then again she was always the toughest out of all of us." Lucy could hear Levy laugh nervously on the other end.

"Yeah that's true." Standing up quickly she heard a quiet squeak come from her front door. "Levy, I think someone's trying to break into my house." She whispered quietly into her house phone.

"Really?! Be careful and take the phone with you so I can call 911 if something happens!" Swallowing the bile down her suddenly dry throat, she would be fine right? She knew how to fight so she should be... Right?

"Yeah." Walking to the corner as quietly as she could and then peaked over the corner. Dropping her phone she could hear Levy calling her name along with phone beeping, hurriedly picking up her phone again she whisperd. "Don't call 911, i-it's N-Natsu he's home." Smiling as wide as her mouth would let her she thought of her friend's reaction to this. "This means Gajeel should be home soon too, bye." Hanging up the phone not caring how rude she sounded.

Running out as fast as her legs would take her she jumped into her fiance's arms and buried her face in his scarf. "Hi luce, I'm home?" Laughing at the fact that he still cracked the same jokes she pulled back to take in everything, seeing him a blueish gray uniform along with his scarf which he had to do a lot of persuading to be allowed to wear she started crying.

"You idiot, why didn't you ever call!?" She tried her best to sound angry however she never let go of his waist even as they started walking to the couch only to be ambushed by Happy. This time Natsu pulled away to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you too." Looking up she stared at his cheek which now sported a scar but, Lucy didn't care how many scars he had as long as he was alive.

"Now that you're back let's get married." Raising an eyebrow she smiled softly.

"Did you keep all the decorations ready or something?" The blond shook her head she really didn't care about a huge party as long as the would be officially married.

"No we go to Cardia Cathedral and get it done now." Standing up she began dragging him out to their car.

"Are you sure? I know you wanted a party last time." Being dragged along by his eager fiance he smiled to himself.

"No that doesn't matter as long as I get to be with you." Smiling as they sat down Lucy speed down the road to become Natsu's wife not fiance.

* * *

 **Okay so this one was kinda short but it's the one I could probably best write since my father is in the army and we never knew when he would come home, anyway sob story over I hop you enjoyed it!**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRETS**

* * *

It has been three months since Natsu and her had gotten together, they had done plenty of things including sexual activity but they both agreed to keep it a secret for privacy reasons. Lucy, however was getting sick of not being able to kiss him in public or sit on his lap… But for his sake she would keep going until he saw fit to tell their friends.

On her way to the guild Lucy thought about how nice it would be to have pda for once, of course not too much. Stepping into the guild she saw every girl huddled together whispering and every once in a while stealing a glance at Natsu. " Hey what are you guys talking about?" Leaning in like the rest of them they grinned evilly.

"We're trying to find out Natsu's sexuallety, he never shows any interest in anyone" laughing internally she tried her hardest not to smirk.

"What's the plan?" Looking around everyone looks to Lisanna first. Who promptly shook her head, the next was Erza who stood up proudly and began walking over to Natsu. Re-quipping into a skimpy cat outfit she sat on the table in front of him and began posing is sexual ways. Natsu didn't even blink and just continued talking to Happy. With a defeated look Erza walked back to the girls, in a way it made Lucy proud that he didn't even look at Erza.

"Nothing!" Pouting in the corner with a piece of cake.

"What's wrong with this guy!? Is he asexual?!" Snickering at the comment since she knew it was the total opposite, next thing she knew everyone was pushing Cana up to him and considering the fact that she was stumbling a bit Lucy knew she had at least had a few drinks. Leaning onto the bench he was sitting at Cana whispered into his ear, a few seconds later Cana was sitting at the bar with a beer mug and Natsu had scooted down five tables. Noticing that everyone was looking at her she shrugged "Ahh I might have been a bit two adult." This time Lucy full out laughed at the failed attempt.

With everybody looking at her she gulped knowing that she would be next. " how about you go next then Lucy." They all said in unison shrugging she made her way over to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu." Turning his head to see her he waved with a huge grin on his face. Instead of sitting next to him she made the bold move of sitting on his lap with her legs spread around his torso. Gaining a confused look from him she leaned in and did just as Cana did. "I think it's time we tell everybody about us." Pulling back to see his face she was met with a smile.

"You sure Luce?" Nodding she leaned in to kiss him with success. Hearing everyone in the guild gasp as Natsu placed his hands on her waist and she put hers behind his neck.

"I think we better explain." Standing up the entwined their hands they raised them together. "There's something we think you guys should know, we've actually been dating for three months!" Snickering at all the shocked faces Lucy pulled Natsu by his scarf and planted a kiss on his lips

"I knew you weren't asexual!" She hear Cana scream from her barstool making everyone burst out into laughter.

"I think some secrets are better if everyone knows them."

"Natsu, they wouldn't be secrets then."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sooooo, I messed up by posting today's prompt yesterday, so my solution is posting yesterday's prompt today, I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Lucy was only his friend and that's all she would ever be, it upset her yes but what could she do? She didn't want to lose him completely so she admired him from a not-so-far distance. Little did she know Natsu found it hard to behave when someone from the street flirted with her or, how he hated when he used her looks to get discounts on train tickets.

It was the last straw another sleaze bag tried to get into her pants, it's been five in the last hour when will they take the hint? Each and every time Lucy pushed them away with the nagging voice in her head that that special place was reserved for a pink haired idiot. Natsu deciding he had enough stepped in front of her shocking the other male. "Natsu?" Refusing to respond he shoved the now annoyed second man after he tried walking around him.

"What's wrong with you, it's not like you're her boyfriend!" Faltering a bit at the comment he soon retaliated with a punch.

"You're right I'm not but, I highly doubt she wants you as her boyfriend!" Running away with a broken nose the sleaze bag off the streets muttered incoherent words. Turning around with a smile he raised his hands up in a cheer only to be smacked on the head. "Ow! what was that for?" Scowling the blonde puffed her cheeks out and crossed.

"You can't just punch someone because they're hitting on me!" Although she wouldn't admit it the act made her heart flutter, there were only a few things something like that could point to. "Why would you care anyway?" Her face softening into a small smile, she just couldn't stay mad at him not at all.

Blushing slightly he knew he had to come up with an excuse fast, he was not willing to tell her how he felt just yet. "Well, uhhh you're my best friend and I wouldn't want you to end up dead on the road side because of some creep. Yeah." Moments later there was laughter to be heard echoing throughout the street. "W-what?" His cheeks reddening with embarrassment he turned away in hopes of hiding it although it was night time.

"That wouldn't happen to me, you know I would never agree to anything like that." Wiping the tears out of the corners of her eyes. "whatever let's go I believe I promised you some dinner." Natsu's ears perked up at the statement and he was quickly back to his usual self.

Watching as the moonlight reflected off of the blond's porcelain skin he mentally punched himself, if only he had the courage to confess to her he might be known as her boyfriend by tomorrow. As they came up to her house Natus opted for the window instead of the door making the house owner groan with annoyance, however choosing not to say anything she walked straight into her kitchen and began pulling out the ingredients for lasagna. "I'm making lasagna." She said hoping his superb hearing would be enough to pick up on it.

"Huh? Oh okay." While she was starting to cook Natsu was stuck in his thoughts, he knew it was long overdue but he always got stuck watching her from afar. This reminded him of the time he had asked her to come meet him under the sakura tree at night, he had a solid resolve to confess to her then but it all washed away when she showed up in that getup. Frowning at his cowardliness he decided right then and there he would do it tonight no questions asked.

Walking into the kitchen he snuck up to his partner and encased her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder he followed her swaying movements. "N-Natsu?" The blonde blushing at their intimate position stuttered to her dismay, although she did quite enjoy it.

Leaning his head closer to the crook of her neck he whispered into her hear. "I need to tell you something." Smiling as he noticed her shiver along with the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

"W-what do you need to tell me." She was in the middle of pouring the second layer of sauce over the uncooked noodles when he spun her around to face him causing her to drop it back into the pan of tomato soup, sighing in relief when she saw that there wasn't a mess. This time both of his arms caged her in as he had both hands placed on either side of her touching the counter. Taking as a step forward to force her against it, he smiled at the fact that she was reacting this way to her, so far so good.

Leaning down once again he moved one hand under her chin to make her look up, their faces were now only millimeters apart causing them to feel each other's hot breaths against their cool skin. (In Natsu's case warm skin.) "I. Like. you." His voice came out low and husky although clear, he had made sure to say each word slowly not wanting any misunderstandings to crush his confidence. Staring into Lucy's eyes waiting for an answer his eyes flickered to her lips for a fraction second. moving just another millimeter closer to her flustered face to test the waters.

Watching his face move closer her eyes flickered to his full and chapped lips, resisting the urge to lick hers she leaned in just a bit to make sure this was really what he wanted. After getting no negative responses she wasted no more time and pressed her lips to his fully, what started as a sloppy first kiss for both of them soon became more when Natsu's lips parted for his tongue to brush against her plump lips. Willingly opening for him he swallowed her moan as their tongues danced in an unsynchronized dance. Pulling apart for air Natsu smiled at what this implied. "So I take it you like me back."

"No." Smiling at his saddened and shocked expression she cupped his cheeks. "I love you." His face brightening exponentially he cleared his throat before looking to his side, he couldn't believe after what they just did he was still embarrassed to ask but he had to.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Instead of answering she pressed her lips against his again, pulling away sooner than either of them would have liked he leaned his forehead to hers with gentleness some would say impossible to find in him. "I take it that's a yes?"

"No." Smiling at what would surely become their personal joke. "That's a hell yes." Leaning in for one last kiss she soon turned back to her food, in hindsight neither of them would stop admiring each other considering the fact that that he was still watching her movements from behind.

* * *

 **You know it's somewhat ironic, the prompts that I have the most trouble coming up with ideas for are the ones that turn out the best... So I would say although posted on the wrong date and WAYYY too late it's the best one so far. Also, cut me some slack I'm actually writing this the day I post them so I'm extremely stressed. Anyway Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**

L


	5. Chapter 5

**Struggle**

Lucy was frustrated, all her previous attempts on getting a certain someone to like her had failed. Seduction seemed to fly over his head, plain out stating she liked him was misunderstood, playing hard to get was a complete failure, what else could she do?

Almost walking head first again the guild door she let out a sigh before entering with her enthusiasm demolished for the day. She sat in the darkest corner of the guild so she could sulk in peace, it wasn't like she could ask for help nobody knew that she liked him. Resting her head on her arms she really wanted to be alone at that moment, unfortunately, she had nosy friends who lived to plan things that get out of hand. "Lu-Chan come with me." Suddenly she could feel her arm beeing pulled out from under her.

"What, why?" Being dragged along by her smaller friend she thought it quite suspicious.

"Just follow me!" Complying since she really wasn't in the mood she was eventually shoved in a spare room inside the guild. Inside she could see Natsu being held down by Erza.

"And if you burn anything down I'll personally punish you." Seeing a very frightened Natsu nod quickly she tried turning back around to leave but she was stopped by Levy. "Okay both of you WILL play the two games you pull from here one each, and if I find out you didn't you will face my wrath." Both of the captured guildmates nodded quickly as a shiver went down their spine. Pulling a box out of nowhere Levy motioned for them each to pull a card, doing so she pulled one from the bottom and began opening it only for it to be smacked out of her hand.

"Ow! What was that for Erza?!" Picking it up quickly she gave it back to the blonde.

"No peaking until we leave the room, and remember you have to play the games." Slightly frightened now she nodded once again and watched Natsu pull out a card as well.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Letting his hand drop to his side he turned to find a place to sit.

"Nothing!" He heard both girls shout wich raised a lot of red lights for him, shrugging it off he sat down near the center of the room.

"Okay, I guess." Noticing the tone Lucy used he guessed some of her alarms went off too.

"Okay, have fun you two!" Levy winked at Lucy while Erza gave her a thumbs up before walking out, raising and eyebrow she turned to sit in front of Natsu. After hearing a quiet click she shot a panicked look to Natsu who's eyes widened for, she guessed, the same reason.

"They locked us in... Great." Falling down to the floor she let out a sigh before opening up her paper, looking over to Natsu who had also opened his paper by now she read the paper to herself. 'Are You Nervous Yet?' Gasping at the paper she heard Natsu hiss quietly.

"Uhh, Your game first Luce." Looking over with a hopeful glint in his eyes only to see her shake her head.

"Nope, definitely not your game first." Looking back to his paper he hissed again. 'Strip Rock Paper Scissors.' He was about ready to beg her to play her game first but he decided it couldn't get too bad.

"Uhhh, okay I guess, it's Strip Rock paper scissors." Lucy's eyes widened, so his game was just as bad as hers. hearing the door click again they both looked over to see Erza peeking her head in with an evil smirk.

"You can't put your clothes back on after the game, just to let you know." Pulling her head back out so that all of their curses went unheard.

"This sucks." Sighing to herself she decided to look on the bright side, this may just win him over even if all the other attempts failed. But she was oh so wrong...

Playing their first few rounds Natsu was stuck in his head, this would be bad he could hardly control himself around her normally what would he do when they were half naked and _touching_ each other? Oh, he would so mess this up he just knew it. "I win" He said after the first ten rounds surprisingly ended in ties.

"Fine." She said and pulled off a shoe... A shoe. He knew Erza and Levy were watching he could hear them banging their heads against the wall on the other side of that locked door. Beginning again he somehow once again won, taking of the second shoe he heard Levy say that she at least wasn't wearing any socks. In fact all she was wearing was a white crop top stopping just above her belly button, a black leather jacket, her brown belt, black stockings, and dark blue rip-jeans booty shorts. His eyes widened as it dawned on him she didn't have much else to take off, he would have to make sure to lose the next few rounds. "How do we know the game's over anyway?" Shrugging he threw down paper for the third time in a row trying to give her a hint.

"I'm sure they'll tell us somehow." Throwing paper once again his eyes widened when she put out rock, this looked suspiciously like she was doing it on purpose. after shrugging off her jacket they begun again, he lost the next three rounds causing him to be topless and shoeless. Playing again she somehow managed to lose, she took off her belt this time. Another round of her losing went by, blushing darkly as she realised she hadn't really thought this through. Slowly taking her shirt off and placing it off to the side she looked down waiting for a response. "Uhh, if it makes it any better it's just like seeing you in a bikini?" Laughing nervously he noticed her look up with a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, thanks." Another round, this time, Natsu losing, grumbling to himself he slowly pulled off his scaled scarf and folded it neatly in a corner. Another round, another loss to Lucy. Clearing her throat quietly she gently pulled off her shorts leaving her in her embroidered black lace bra, underwear, and stockings. "Remember, bikini." she mumbled to herself more than to Natsu. The next loss going to Natsu he pulled off his baggy pants to reveal underwear that looked almost like shorts.

A loud beep sounded through the room, following the beep came a voice, Cana's voice to be exact. "Okay so now that the strip show is over, on to the next game!" Echoed throughout the room, blushing once more they both inched closer to each other.

"Who do you want to go first?" Natsu asked the pale blonde.

"Uhh, I guess I'll go first." First ,she went to his shoulder and moved her hand slowly down to his forearm making sure to feel every piece of delicious muscle underneath it. "Are you nervous yet?"

"No." Beginning at his shoulder again she caressed his neck over to his jawline, followed up by her gently brushing her thumb over his lips. Leaning she whispered deeply into his ear.

"Are you nervous yet?" Natsu shook his head, she was way too good at this for his comfort. Bringing up her second hand she cupped his shoulders and began slowly tracing his muscles down to his lower stomach. Leaning in once more she purred into his ear before opening her mouth to let a hot breath of air escape causing it to brush against his neck. "Are you nervous yet?"

"No." Liar, yup he was definitely a liar right now, it took all he had not to ravish her right there and then. This time leaning in so that their noses were slightly touching, breathing in her scent his eyes glazed over, oh he was so getting pay back twice as hard for this. Her hands moved down to his thighs, gently caressing the skin under his boxer short legs.

"Are you nervous yet?" Gulping, his adam's apple bobbed.

"Y-yeah." Turning his head he quickly smiled, it was his turn. "It's my turn."

Building up her resolve to say no until she actually saw fit, she _was_ going to hook him today. He started strong skipping arms and hands all together. His hands massaged up and down her stomach to under her brew lin lightly brushing that he went up to nip on her ear making her yelp. "Are you nervous yet?" His voice low and husky.

"No." Doing a good job at keeping a stone face she felt a strange sensation in her lower belly, but that was for another time. Pulling away his lips brushed on the blondes cheek, that was just a taste though for what was to come was much better. Oh, how hard it was not to just up and take her then and there but, he had to remember where they were also he hadn't even gotten her consent. Natsu knew their 'kidnappers' were long gone they had both awkwardly said they should leave a long time ago. Slowly trailing over her jaw to her neck, not quite kissing it just breathing on it as his hands caressed her upper belly and bra line. Stopping just as he had reached her cleavage he never left his place as he spoke.

"Are you nervous yet?"

"No." That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back he couldn't hold it in any longer. Bringing his face up to her he stared at her intently before pushing her to the ground to straddle her hips. Leaning down once more, he hovered over her lips for a short second before closed the distance. Her immediate response was to snake her arms into his hair, and her legs around his waist. His hands no longer dormant to her stomach began traveling a bit higher to her barely covered chest. Continuing their actions she eventually pulled away with a sad look in her eyes. "Natsu, we can't, not here." Nodding he slowly climbed off of her only to quickly pull on his clothes and throw her her's.

Following his actions as soon as she was done she found herself in strong warm arms, after a long hug her picked her up ignoring her protests he broke through the window and ran back to her apartment.

* * *

 **Okay I know I'm late, I know I'm evil but I intend to keep this rated T until tomorrow (today). So as you can probably guess tomorrow's story will be a continuation of today's... yeah get ready.**

 **~SalvationNaLu Out~**


End file.
